


The Final Goodbye

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: How do you end a friendship? How do you finally say goodbye?





	The Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 "You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" He says it as a statement and you wince.

"I--what? How could you possibly know that, Sev?" 

Severus Snape frowns deeply when you say his name, "It's not as if you've tried to hide it."

You don't respond. You know how much this is killing him. It always has.

"You've loved him for a while now." 

He's so earnest, so sad that you know you have to give him an answer now; he deserves that much.

"Yes," you whisper it, afraid of what it means.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he's shaking his head and walking away. 

You stop him, one of the moments in your friendship that you don't regret.

"Wait, Severus! _Stop_!" you grab his arm and turn him to face you, "So that's it then? I admit that I love someone who isn't _you_ and we're not bestfriends anymore? Is it really that _simple_?"

"No, that's not--"

"Let me _finish_! I've made excuses for you, I've made sacrifices, and for what? You bully my friends, you bloody _hate_ my boyfriend, and you've even gone so low as to insult _me_? Yet I always defend you. No one understands why, hell, _I_ don't even understand. Why do I even try? Why do I keep pulling you closer when it's so obvious that you're trying to push me away?"

"Lily..."

"No. I'm through. James was right; I should have done this a long time ago. Goodbye, _Snape_."

Then you walk away, knowing it's the last time.


End file.
